


Sometimes, being an idol sucked big time.

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between Bad Boys J and Kamen Teacher and Silver Spoon, it was hard, to find some time for their relationship. But in the end, they always found back to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, being an idol sucked big time.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on pain killers and when I am I write sickenly cheesy things (someone help me?)  
> I warned you.  
> This started out as pointless smut because of Kento's bandana in the Bye Bye Du Bye PV and somehow turned into *this*.  
> Well, hope you enjoy it anyways ^^'

Fuma’s POV

I was not a clingy person, not even in the widest sense of the word. When I was in a relationship, I wasn’t one to get easily jealous. I was not one to send my partner a mail once an hour, needing to know exactly what they were doing every minute of every freaking day. I was not expecting of them to come and see me once a day, or even a week. I was pretty low maintenance as a boyfriend, to be honest.

But even I had my limits. 

Kento and my relationship was going pretty well, if you looked at it objectively. We had been best friends for years even before we had considered turning into more than that, so we knew each other pretty well and had a basic trust that was deeper than those in most other relationships our age. Kento had always been affectionate enough for the two of us, bringing out the best of me even in situations when I was usually embarrassed to show my true self. 

Even if I had not quite said it out loud yet, not in this exact phrasing, at least, I _loved_ Kento. Being with him made me happier than I was able to express sometimes. 

But lately, things were just difficult, and it was not like any of us were at fault for that. It was just _life_ , really.

I had had no problem with it, when after the Bad Boys J drama, Kento had immediately launched into filming the movie. I had had Kamen Teacher filming as well, and if we were too busy to meet up for a while, well, that was okay. We both knew what efforts our career entailed, and could deal with that situation. Plus, we knew there would be days when we would be around each other practically 24/7 again, being in one band and all. 

It was okay, really.

It was still okay when after filming the Bad Boys J movie, Kento immediately started filming for his new movie in Hokkaido. Separating us for the most of the summer holidays, when finally we would have had some time for ourselves, maybe. But I could not blame him, because the more his acting career started to take off, the more content he seemed, and I liked to see him happy. 

Sure, it was a little lonely when Kento was suddenly absent from a lot of Sexy Zone band stuff, like photo shoots, but I was okay with it, really. I was comfortable enough with the younger members by now to hold my own for a while. 

Also, I was fine with it when he could not attend “Sexy Zone in Okinawa”. I had frowned a little when he had told me that he couldn’t make it, because I had kind of looked forward to it, but yeah, if there was no other way, okay. And I had been so busy throughout all our activities on the island that I had not even had much time to think about Kento at all, more than short fleeting thoughts of wishing that he was there as well, at least. 

But there were moments, when I had been lying alone in my hotel bed in Okinawa, sending him a message and not receiving an immediately answer, that I missed him a lot. Even if I did not want to admit it out loud. 

It was not like I had a problem with all of this. I knew there was no changing it, really. But maybe it was the fact that it all came in combination, and that I had practically not spent any private time with Kento for over 2 months, but it just… everything began to increasingly tire me out, and made me long for Kento more and more each day. 

It did not exactly help though that in every magazine I opened, trying to get a short glimpse of my boyfriend even if it was only through pictures like your usual fan (what was I to do, if I hadn’t seen him personally for weeks?!), and he was flirting with someone else each time on the Bad Boys J set. 

It was _not_ that I was jealous. I trusted Kento, and I knew that Hasshi flirted with everyone who wasn’t fast enough to run, really, and that Nikaido was generally over-affectionate. That Kento loved teasing Iwamoto, but he was far too caught up with Fukka to really pay him any more mind. 

Who began to annoy me increasingly was Shigeoka Daiki, though. I trusted Kento, I really did, but he and Shigeoka had always been close friends, no denying that, and their enthusiasm about finally being able to act alongside each other was a little too overwhelming for my tastes sometimes. 

Kento and I had been close friends in the beginning too, after all, as my mind couldn’t help but remind me. It had started out just like that, with small touches and big smiles, until it had turned intense and deep. 

It was not that I didn’t trust Kento, not at all, but sometimes, people could not influence the way they started to feel, right? And I was not around a lot lately in Kento’s life, and Shigeoka was, and maybe…

I tried to not let those thoughts spread a lot, not liking nurturing insecurities like that. But it was like a slow sickness that started spreading in my mind, messing up my rhythm.

It only hit me how much our current situation had really been bothering me, though, when I saw Kento face to face for the next time at the shooting for our new PV. The moment he entered the dressing room, it was like my heart skipped a beat, and I almost forgot the tons of people around us in favor of pulling him into my arms. 

Luckily, Sou’s loud voice tore me out of my trance just before I was about to reach out to him, and when Kento finally met my eyes and sent me one of his secret smile, I just balled my fist and kept from acting on my urges.

Sometimes, being an idol sucked big time, I found. 

Things did not become easier the longer the day took, though. I had at first ridiculed the theme of our new song, finding the whole Arabic feel and the styling a little embarrassing, but when Kento walked out of the dressing room in his PV outfit, all in white and gold and with his cleavage way too low and this freaking bandana looking only not as ridiculous on him as on Shori and me, I suddenly found the studio way hotter and stuffed than I had found it a minute ago. 

Kento had always been one of those ideal idols, pulling off the most horrible outfits with an elegance as if he was on the runway, and maybe it was the fact that I had not been near him for ages and that my hormones were running high as it was, but the way he looked in this outfit was kind of too hot for a band with a 13 year-old member, to say it _nicely_.

I tried my best, to keep my concentration on the filming and on the choreography, but I caught my eyes wandering to Kento’s figure again and again, and it did not really help the matter when he started practicing the choreography with Marius and came to the belly dance part, and yeah…

Had I mentioned that it was really hot in here?

So it was a logical consequence, really, that when Kento excused himself to the bathroom during a short break, I followed him inconspicuously. Or not as inconspicuously, because Jinguji snickered at me when stumbled over a few wires on the floor, but nothing happened and Reia was a good boy and hit him in the back of his head for it, so everything was fine, really.

I caught Kento just when he came back out of the bathroom, smiling at me when I approached him. He opened his mouth to say something, but cut himself off with wide eyes when I pushed him back into the bathroom wordlessly, and into the next best toilet stall, locking the door behind us. 

“Hi” I said curtly before pressing him up against the wall, making him stumble before I connected my lips with his. 

Kento murmured something incoherent against my lips, but his hands went to the jacket of my costume, fisting it as he battled my tongue in his mouth. 

I only pulled away when I felt like I had thoroughly greeted him and both of us were slightly breathless.

“Hello to you, too” Kento breathed finally, chuckling slightly as he smirked at me. “I get a feeling that someone missed me.”

“No” I lied casually, reaching up to play with the cloth of his bandana. “I just always had this fantasy about having sex with a belly dancer, that’s all.”

Kento snorted, leaning in to kiss me again leisurely.

“As much as I would love to indulge in your fantasies” he murmured against my lips. “We don’t have time for that now.”

“We have 10 minutes” I argued. “That’s enough.”

“For _what_?” Kento demanded with a laugh, and when I bit his lower lip, he poked my rip in return. 

I huffed in frustration, pressing him up against the wall even more, diving in for another kiss and rocking my hips against his insistently, making him feel just _how much_ I wanted him. 

Kento moaned lowly into the kiss before grabbing my hips, holding them still.

“Seriously?” he murmured against my lips, and when I tried to battle my tongue into his mouth again, he groaned and murmured: “ _Fine!”_ before pushing me into the opposite wall, sinking to his knees.

“I will stay over tonight, and you will pay me back properly” he warned as he unfastened my pants, reaching inside and finding my erection, squeezing it and making every answer disappear from the tip of my tongue. “Understood?”

I nodded so fast that it made me slightly dizzy, and Kento stroked me as he freed my erection from my underwear, catching my eyes for a moment before leaning in. 

I fisted the cloth of his bandana as his lips closed around my shaft, but let go quickly to cling to his shoulders, aware that messing his outfit up now would end badly. I whimpered softly as he took me in until his lips hit where he had fisted my base, flicking his tongue just the right way as he came up again.

“Okay, I missed you” I whispered, feeling Kento smirk around me. “Damn, I missed you.”

Kento hummed approvingly, the vibrations making my toes curl as he went down on me again, hollowing his cheeks. 

I choked on a moan when suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened, and I heard footsteps and Shori and Jinguji’s loud chatter.

I looked down at Kento with wide eyes, and the expression in his huge brown orbs was firm and threatening, telling me clearly to hold my shit together and my voice down as he moved up again wordlessly, nibbling on my tip. 

I closed my eyes, biting my own lip _hard_ and tried to tune out Jinguji’s loud laughter. 

Kento went teasingly slow while the others were in the room, driving me into silent desperation, and when the door suddenly fell closed behind them, I let out a deep groan, snapping my hips. 

“You have no morals” I groaned, and to my utter despair, Kento came up for a moment, letting my shaft fall from his mouth. 

“To my defense, I would have stopped if Marius had come in” he stated with a straight face, stroking me up and down once to make me groan. “But Shori is old enough, and Jinguji is too perverted for his age as it is. Plus we kind of don’t have time to stop, if you want this over with before break ends.”

“ _Then get going_ ” I whined, snapping my hips again, and Kento grinned before taking me back into his mouth, picking up pace.

I was so worked up from his teasing and the long abstinence that I did not last long once he started to get serious, coming into his mouth only a minute or two later. I gripped at his costume so hard that I was almost worried that it would tear, shivering uncontrollably as he dragged his tongue over my slit once more before everything became white. 

When I opened my eyes again, Kento had dressed me back up again, straightening his own clothes to look decent. He smirked when he met my eyes, leaning on for a soft kiss. 

“I missed you too” he murmured, before pulling back and unlocking the door. 

For the rest of the filming, I vehemently tried not to meet Kento’s eyes, or Shori’s and Jinguji’s, for that matter. 

It was almost amusing to see how impatient Kento got once the shooting was nearing an end, frowning at every second Shori took longer than necessary in his solo shots and tapping his foot impatiently at the staff changing the scenery. It made me grin to myself. 

Ironically, he was the last one who was kept in for solo shots and interview, so when Kento finally turned up in the dressing room, I was sitting in a corner fully dressed and typing away on my phone, waiting for him. I entertained myself for a few minutes watching him at his clumsy attempt to get into his pants and huffing in impatience when nothing worked as fast as he wanted to, snapping at me when I laughed at him.

“This is all your fault” he murmured lowly when we finally made our way out of the building, nodding at a few passing staff members. “You got me all worked up, I couldn’t concentrate for the second half of the shooting at all.”

“Well, you said we had no time for sex” I shrugged, grinning when he hissed: “We _had_ no time for sex, be glad I indulged in your own needs rather than my own!”

“Well, it wasn’t me who was gone for a good month either” I reminded him, frowning when the tone of my voice did not come out as teasing as I had intended it to be. “Sorry, that was not – I –“

“No, it was exactly what you meant” Kento murmured, smiling at me a little sadly. “You are allowed to say it out loud if something bothers you, you know?”

“It’s not that anything bothers me” I made a face, sighing as we made our way down to the metro station. “At least not about you, it’s just… things were difficult, lately.”

“I know” Kento murmured ruefully. “If I could magically make time for you, Fuma, I would, believe me! It’s just-“

“I know” I said quickly. “And I don’t blame you!”

“If I can do anything to make it better, tell me” Kento said honestly, making me hold in my movements as I fumbled for my Suica. “I will try my best.”

I sighed as I brushed the electrical ticket over the scanner of the ticket gates, walking through it. When Kento caught up with me again, I murmured, very quietly: “You could stop acting all lovey-dovey with Shigeoka, if you really want to know.”

“Shige?!” Kento laughed, but with a look at my face, his smile faded. “Wait, are you serious?!”

“You wanted to know” I shrugged, not looking at him, feeling more than a little ridiculous now and walking just that tiny bit faster to catch the next train. Kento only spoke again when he had plopped down next to me in the seat, turning to me seriously.

“You know that he is just a friend, right?” he said firmly.

“I was just a friend, too, in the beginning” I reminded him moodily. “And look how that ended.”

“You are different” Kento said simply. “You are special, and I thought you knew that.”

I kept quiet, and Kento sighed, balling his hand into a fist in clear frustration of not being able to reach out to me in public. 

“It’s hard not to get insecure, okay?” I said finally, staring straight ahead. “You were busy for so long and we barely saw each other and then I see you getting all cosy with other guys and it just… it _sucks_ , okay?!”

“Of course it sucks” Kento nodded. “And our job entails a lot of things that make this difficult, but… No matter who I do fan service with, they can never replace you, okay? Just know that.”

A warmth spread through me at his words and I hated myself a little for needing Kento’s cheesy words as reassurance, but yeah, fuck it, it felt good to hear them. 

I looked over at Kento, smiling a little as he met my eyes hesitantly.

“I really missed you” I said finally, having a hard time being this honest, but on the other hand, Kento was the only one I could ever have honest talks like these with. “I missed talking to you like this. Over the phone it’s never quite the same.”

“True” Kento nodded, tilting his head in thought, his hair slightly falling into his eyes. I liked how his hair was slowly beginning to grow back, I thought for a fleeting moment. “I guess I need to put more effort into showing you what you mean to me from now on, to not make you feel insecure anymore.”

“That’s not what I wanted to say” I made a face. “This is not your fault.”

“I know this wasn’t where you were going with this” Kento said quickly. “But… how to say this… there’s always things we can improve, right? This is why it’s important that we’re honest with each other. And that we trust each other. So if things make you uncomfortable, you have to tell me, and we’ll talk it over, okay?”

“Alright” I nodded, smiling at him and Kento smiled back softly. “Is there anything that makes you uncomfortable?” I added in an afterthought.

“Right now? Only my pants” Kento groaned, making me snort at him. “Are we there already?! Seriously.”

It took about 15 minutes more until we finally reached my house, and even then, Kento was first attacked by my little sister, who refused to let go of him until my mother lured her to the kitchen with vanilla ice cream.

When we were finally in the safety of my own room, Kento dropped his things into a corner and was all over me faster than I could have even voiced a complaint. His kiss was firm and demanding, breaking me down systematically until the next thing I knew, I was on my back with Kento on top of me, my pants half open and my shirt having been lost somewhere along the way. 

“I thought I was supposed to pay you back properly for earlier?” I murmured distractedly when Kento moved from my lips to kiss down my throat. 

“Actually, you will do me the biggest favor if you just let me have my way with you” he chuckled slightly , licking a stripe of my skin, making me arch against him. “You’re not the only one who has been sexually compromised for about 2 months.”

“Well, feel free to do whatever you please” I gasped, whimpering as he ran his hands up my sides, a more or less innocent touch that felt double as intense after the long time. 

“Gosh, you’re so responsive today” Kento murmured, his voice breathless and he grinded his hips down against mine, making me feel the rough pressure of his own desire through the denim of his jeans. “I want you so much.”

“Then why do you still have so many clothes on?!” I complained weakly, uselessly pulling at his shirt. 

It was enough to make Kento sit up to pull it over his head, though, and I reached up to fumble with his belt. It took about 2 more minutes of impatient tearing at each other’s clothes (and I might or might not have tangled up my jeans in an attempt to kick it off without using my hands), but finally, it was just us, skin on skin, and I felt like a parching wandered finding an oasis. 

Kento’s hands were everywhere, mapping every bit of skin as if learning my whole body anew, while all I was able to do was cling to his shoulder and moan his name. 

“Please Kento” I murmured finally, thrusting up my hips against his for any kind of friction. “Don’t keep me waiting any longer!”

“ _You_ already got off once today, if I may remind you” Kento groaned, biting gently into my shoulder. “I’m still the one crawling out of my skin here!”

“Then why are you taking so long?” I groaned, reaching out to open my drawer and fumbling for the lube to hand it to him. 

“You have no idea how good you look like this” Kento murmured, catching my lips for another deep kiss, but taking the lube from me and popping open the cap. 

I moaned when I felt his slick fingers tracing my entrance, carefully slipping inside and opening me up. It took a while longer than it should, with me being unusually tight after the long separation (and as far as I remembered, I had topped the last 1 or 2 times we had actually gotten intimate), but when Kento finally found my prostrate and kept tracing it with his long fingers to make me jerk, I was almost ready to kick him. 

“Kento, I swear!” I groaned. “If you don’t – right now!! – I –“ 

Kento’s only response to my unfinished sentence was to finally pull out his fingers, which had been kind of the aim of this whole thing, and I sighed in relief when I finally felt his head at my entrance. 

He kissed me as he pushed into me slowly, a deep moan vibrating his lips. He gave me only a moment to get used to him inside of me before beginning to thrust, picking up a quick rhythm right from the start, telling me more about how worked up he really was than all his words from before. 

He reached out to entwine our fingers after a while, and it made me smile and meet his eyes, keeping the eye contact as long as I could before he hit my prostate dead on and I needed to close my eyes at the feeling. 

Things got really messy really quick after that, and my orgasm snuck up on me quicker than I would have expected. I clung to Kento’s hand as I let the pleasure sweep me away into blissful ignorance.

Kento took only a few more thrusts until he followed me over the edge. I opened my eyes just in time to see the climax wash over his face and it made my own aftershocks even more intense.

Afterwards Kento collapsed onto me, breathlessly and with shivers chasing up and down his spine. I ran my hands over the skin of his back, gently pulling him back into reality, and when he opened his eyes again he gave me a lazy smile. 

“This was incredibly necessary” Kento brought out finally, making me laugh at him. “Don’t act like it wasn’t.”

“It was” I agreed with a chuckle, leaning in to catch his lips in a soft kiss, much less urgent now. 

“I love you” Kento whispered against my lips, making my whole body tingle at his words. It wasn’t the first time he had uttered those words – at first, only when he thought I wouldn’t hear them, but then, sometimes to my face as well, when he apparently felt them very strongly. He never seemed to expect an answer from me, knowing I was shy about these things, but after everything we had shared with each other today, it felt wrong and cruel, to not let this last wall between us fall as well. 

So I took a deep breath before pulling away and saying, very quietly: “I love you, too, Kento.”

There was a moment of silence between us before Kento caught my eyes. I did not know what he was searching in them, but he seemed to find it because he smiled and leaned in for another sweet kiss. 

And it was then, that suddenly, things like distance and fan service didn’t even seem to matter anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice to me, headaches are driving me insane.


End file.
